


Harpocrates

by hamham1o1



Series: The syndicate member [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Half blind actually, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Selectively Mute Dream, implied starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: The Syndicate’s new member is finally introducedIt’s not who they were expecting
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The syndicate member [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206824
Comments: 14
Kudos: 690





	Harpocrates

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy totally not starting another series or anything 
> 
> Couldnt be me 
> 
> Lmao this was fun to write so I hope you enjoy
> 
> I’m sorry if you don’t like dreamnoblade, I don’t plan on like making it like very blunt so it can be viewed as platonic is you really want to I think (that could change as the series progresses)
> 
> Hope it’s okay :)

Techno, Phil, Ranboo and Niki made their ways to the meeting room, chatting quietly amongst themselves. They had just met up together at the entrance for their normal meeting time.

“How is everyone?” asked Niki. Techno just shrugged.

“I’ve been good, Ranboo has been assisting me with some things around Techno’s. I recommend stopping by sometime,” answered Phil as he smiled at the young lady. Techno zoned out, not listening to the three talking behind him. He had been pretty out of it all day, his mind focused on something else all morning. He’d told the others he had a surprise and was genuinely worried about how the others would react.

“Techno? You there mate?” asked Phil, kicking Techno from his head.

“I’m fine,” answered the piglin hybrid. 

“You’ve been quieter than normal today,” noted Ranboo. Techno shrugged.

“Had something on my mind.” 

“I made sweets so we can eat during the meeting,” said Niki. At those words he turned to Niki and held out his hands. She giggled before placing a small cookie in his palms and he resumed walking while taking small bits of the pastry. 

“Is our ‘secret member’ joining us for once?” asked Ranboo. 

“I’m honestly starting to believe there isn’t one,” said Niki. 

“I would actually have to agree with Niki here,” added Phil as he took a muffin from Niki and thanking her. Techno rolled his eyes. Frankly, he did understand what they were saying. It had been at least three months and said member had missed every single meeting. Unknown to the others, however, he had kept him completely up to date. He had all the knowledge the other three had, so he wasn’t worried. In fact, today was actually going to be his first meeting. Techno was beyond worried about how they’d react. Their secret member was thought to be missing after escaping prison around three months ago, and he had been the one to help him escape.

Dream. The masked man was unbelievably cautious now, and for good reason, too; he had already been fairly untrusting before, but Techno could tell it had definitely gotten worse. He didn’t want to force the admin to do anything he’d be uncomfortable with. 

“Oh, he’s real. Actually, he’s attending today’s meeting,” Techno smirked. Someone choke on their food.

“What?” asked Niki curiously.

Techno chuckled. “He finally felt comfortable enough to attend. I do have to warn you, though: don’t get too close or he’ll chop your hand off, and do not, under  _ any circumstances, _ touch his cat,” said Techno. They reached the main entrance and Techno first noticed how the lava was blocked up. He sighed. 

“Sorry, he’s not a big fan of lava,” said Techno. The other three eyed each other before they followed him once more into the main room. Techno stopped and they looked around him to see a tall figure, wearing a dark cloak hood on, a black and white cat at his feet. Techno cleared his throat, making the other jolt.

“Hello, I’m glad you made it here,” he greeted. The figure turned around and stared at the group with a single bright green eye, the other a milky white. He had a black face mask covering his nose and mouth. He was wearing a black turtleneck with black cargo pants and black combat boots. The odd thing was the light blue scarf around his neck. The cat rubbed up against his leg. His posture was straight, tense; arms crossed as he stared at them. They all saw the scar going through his eye before looking over to Techno who approached him. The dirty blonde nodded in response to his words. 

“Uhm... Techno? Are we supposed to know who this is?” asked Ranboo. Techno turned.

“Oh, it’s Dream,” he said nonchalantly, as if it was something simple, something able to be forgotten as he knelt down to greet his cat. All of their eyes widened and shot to Dream who was watching Techno cautiously as he pet the cat.

“Holy shit-  _ Dream??” _ asked Phil in awe. Dream looked up and nodded.

“But you went missing, how are you here?” asked Niki. 

“I was the one who got him out of the prison three months ago. He joined the Syndicate not long after and has been doing info jobs. He’s the reason why we have so much info on the people of the server.” answered Techno. Dream nodded in confirmation again.

“Speaking of info grab, can you go out later?” asked the hybrid. Dream held out his hand and Techno placed his hand on Dream’s. He began tapping Techno’s hand in a rhythmic pattern. They all watched as the two communicated between themselves.

Techno hummed. “Okay, I’ll give you the details before you leave.”

Dream nodded.

The other three simply looked between each other, still shocked by the identity of the new person. Techno made his way over to his seat, Dream following. The two sat down and waited for the others to do as such, and they did, though cautiously. Dream noticed their discomfort and pulled out a small notebook he carried around and wrote something quickly and then held it up.

‘ _ I’m not going to hurt you as long as you don’t hurt me.’ _

They all read it and he closed it. Techno hummed. “He keeps his word, trust me on that,” he said. “Now, if you’re done, I’d like to begin.”

And on that note the meeting took off. The other three couldn’t help but be distracted by their new member, noticing the way he watched all of them, eye flickering between each person as his cat sat in his lap. He stroked her fur gently, quiet purrs being heard. Dream himself looked calm but on the inside he wanted nothing more than to leave. He’d only really agreed to this because he wanted to do it for Techno, but he was regretting it now. His leg bounced nervously under the table and he was biting his lip hard under his mask. He decided to look at Techno, a silent plea to excuse him so he could get the fuck out. He and Techno made eye contact and he looked towards his bag. 

“Dream’s going to be leaving early to get started on an info grab,” said Techno, pulling out a slip of paper. He slid it over to Dream who picked it up instantly and scanned over the lines. 

“Think you can manage?”

Dream stood up and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Good, stay safe.” Dream looked at the others before giving a nod and beginning to leave, his cat following after him. Techno watched him go before refocusing.

The three immediately turned their gazes upon him.

“Okay, Techno, mate- this was a bombshell way too big to just drop now,” said Phil.

Techno shrugged. “It’s just Dream.” 

“Yeah, the guy who went missing months ago. Techno, this is the guy who  _ killed Tommy.” _

“He was never missing- well, not really. And he didn’t mean to kill Tommy.” 

“...I still feel like it’s unsafe to have him around. Sam is still looking for him.”

Techno’s eyes darkened. “If any of you ever see Sam even  _ close _ to this location, contact me immediately so I can deal with him.” 

“Why?” asked Niki. 

“That man is  _ fucked up. _ He willingly admitted to trying to break Dream while in prison, and admitted to beating him, and starving him. Frankly, I — and Dream — would love to see him dead,” Techno spat.

“He did all… all that?” asked Ranboo, eyes wide. 

“That shit only got worse after he killed Tommy- why do you think I got him out of there? And for Dream’s, well… he’s... he’s not  _ okay,  _ that’s for sure, but he’s been getting better since he’s been out.” 

“Is that why he’s so quiet?” asked Phil.

Techno nodded and shifted in his seat. “He won’t tell me anything exact about why he won’t talk, but it’s most likely trauma from the prison.” He looked at the three, and sighed. “Look, I know you all don’t trust him that much and I get why but please, just give him a chance. He’s a good friend of mine and he’s trustworthy; I want him to be involved in this.” said Techno, a hint of desperation seeping into his words. The others exchanged glances, having a silent conversation between one another.

Phil sighed. “Okay, we accept him. Just… don’t blame us for being cautious around him.” 

“I doubt he’ll be here very much honestly, he’s pretty uncomfortable with people besides me at the moment. Plus, he  _ loathes _ physical contact and hates when people touch his things. Basically, don’t touch his cat, the light blue scarf he was wearing, or his original mask or you will lose a hand. He hates lava and crying obsidian but he can tolerate normal obsidian,” explained Techno. “That’s the basis of his rules, I’ll give you the rest of it later. Just give him a chance, please- I know it’s a lot to ask considering what he’s done, but I need you to try.” 

“We’ll try, but we can’t promise anything.”

Techno nodded and stood up, knowing that this would be the best he would get as of now. “Meeting dismissed, see you soon,” he said as he left the room rather quickly leaving the other three behind. He could tell Dream was anxious so he wanted to make sure the other was okay before he left for the mission. He reached the exit and saw Dream trudging away in the snow.

“Dream,” he called. The dirty blonde had removed his hood and he turned to the hybrid. “You good?”

Dream sighed and shrugged. 

“You did good and you don’t have to come to anymore of these if you don’t want to. Also that mission can wait, you should rest.”

Dream hummed in agreement for once, surprising Techno. He typically wasn’t one to willingly take breaks. Techno held out his hand and he could tell Dream smiled even under his mask as he took his hand. The two began walking towards the small house that the two had built together after Dream had escaped. It was officially Dream’s, but Techno stayed over often and was considered by the two to be theirs. It was a small cottage in the middle of a snowy forest. Once the two arrived, Dream disappeared upstairs to change and left Techno alone to feed his cat. Techno watched as Hope ate the food from her bowl, and he ran his hand along her back.

“Good girl,” the hybrid whispered softly. Dream stepped into the living room just as Techno laid down on the couch. He had changed into a casual dark green sweater and black sweats, his shoes and mask off. Techno had removed his cape and shoes after he’d fed Hope, leaving him in his white dress shirt and his pants. Techno patted his chest.

“Come on over,” invited the hybrid. Dream smiled and trotted over climbing onto the couch and laying his head on Techno’s chest just under the crook of his neck. Techno wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him close before planting a small kiss onto his forehead. Dream hummed happily as Techno pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over them. He yawned.

“Get some sleep, Dream.” He nodded, closing his eyes.

“Love you, Dream,” Techno whispered.

Dream smiled softly. “Love you too,” he whispered. The sound of his lover’s voice made him smile brightly before they both drifted into a quiet sleep, happy to be togethehr.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy cuddles Pog 
> 
> We love sleepy cuddles hehe
> 
> Hope this was okay! 
> 
> Should be going back and forth between updates on the two series :3 
> 
> I hope this was okay!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3
> 
> I plan these in the server and post samples for my writing before I post them so feel free to join! We’d love to have u :3


End file.
